With You
by Stor-E-Phool
Summary: James has been completely happy until now admiring the woman from afar. He was content to sit and dream about the day when he would finally tell her about his feelings for her. Until now when she again meets her long-lost love... the Pokemon Master Brume!


**With You**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

The clouds seemed to caress the edges of the moon tenderly as they crossed the nighttime sky together. The shafts of light shone as they hit the reflections in the lake, making it glow with the sheen of a pearl. James could barely stand the beauty of it all as he sat in solitude at the water's edge. His colleages were off building who-knows-what in the bushes to trap Ash's ever-elusive pikachu. He could very briefly hear them muttering something behind him, but he, for the most part, could shut it all out.

They were on the edge of another new town; Nacre. It was a tiny town compared to all of the others-- only about two miles from end-to-end-- but it's gym leader was a former pokemon training master. His name? Brume Rogers. Not that anyone cared except James.

You see, Brume was a threat. His competition. No one knew that, though. Not even Brume himself.

James sighed. She was late today. Had dinner kept her? He didn't know. He was just afraid of tomorrow, when they would finish the last leg of travel to Nacre Town. When she would see Brume again. James saw a flash of orange across the lake. All his previous thoughts left him and he snapped his attention toward it. There she was. Misty.

James chuckled. Like clockwork, she came to the nearest body of water every night around ten to wash her face and soak her feet. She really did love water. He watched as she stretched, then removed her socks and shoes. Her happy sigh carried across the lake as she placed her feet into the water. He smiled contentedly. He could never sleep quite right without seeing her face stretched in a smile before bed.

He grinned and lifted himself to his feet, stretching his legs from the crouched position they had been in for the last ten minutes. Now that he knew she was okay and happy he could go and help his friends with the contraption, though the things they had been coming up with lately were little more than monotonous. He was gradually becoming bored with the same routine day to day. But what else was he good for?

He strode into the small opening in the bushes where they had decided to camp. Meowth and Jessie were trying to read James' mechanism designs.

"Jessie, I'm tellin' ya!" yelled Meowth, yanking a few cords from the fusha-haired woman, "_Yellow_ to blue, and green to _red!_" He quickly connected them in that order, and an explosion errupted in his face.

"Actually," James said, waving the thick black smoke from the air, "It's red to yellow and green to blue. See, that makes orange and bluegreen. That's why it makes sense." James glanced at Jessie, and a smile and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You mean like me!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, "My hair! My eyes!" She was completely gleeful until Meowth mentioned that her hair wasn't orange. "It's _sort_ _of_ orange..." she muttered, deflated.

_'Actually, like Misty's hair and eyes.'_ thought James, eyes shifting toward the lake again. She was still there, just staring into the sky. The moon. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I agree. He _has_ been doing that a lot." said Meowth, causing James to turn his attention back to the other two.

"I've been doing what?" Jessie and Meowth dodged the question by pretending they were doing something else, ignoring him. James grunted and headed toward the tent. He didn't care what they thought. He didn't even care if they _knew;_ it would just be a little embarrassing, that's all.

James rested his head against his pillow. He wanted to dream. He wanted to relax. He didn't want to think about tomorrow. About Brume.

**_A/N: Okay. It seems that the rest of the universe is insane. I'm the very first MistyxJames lover? That can't be. Where did your brains go, faithful friends? It's just so... common sense. Especially for ffn. And the obvious possibilities for drama from both of the groups(Meowth and Jessie/Brock and Ash) are great. I even googled the pairing. Only one result. And there wasn't even a fan art! There have been weirder couples than this paired up!(example? Frankie and Mr. Harriman from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! G-R-O-S-S!)_**


End file.
